Hello
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Yuu Kanda had entranced Tyki when the Portuguese man first laid eyes on him. College AU. TyKan drabble.


**A/N: It's all because my mom had me listen to Lionel Richie's Hello**

**It's a beautiful song, yeah.**

**But it comes with this.**

**Enjoy as much as you can?**

* * *

Yuu Kanda had entranced Tyki when the Portuguese man first laid eyes on him. The Japanese man's flowing, clean-cut oblivion hair, the default scowl on features so sharp they could cut glass, his tall and lithe frame that moved with the grace of a prowling feline; every great attribute that was uniquely Yuu Kanda's, Tyki loved.

So there wasn't much surprise when he felt himself falling for his student.

It was a good thing Tyki was so practiced in the art of multi-tasking, for whenever Kanda would attend his class, he wouldn't be able to stop his imagination from overrunning with beautiful images of kisses and caresses, worshipping his object of affection's body and heart and soul with everything he's got. It seemed like Kanda was talented in the same art, also, for whenever Tyki dared glance the Japanese man's way, his eyes would be far away, the gaze distant and lonely; as if looking for something. Whenever he asks a question to test his attention as Professor Mikk though, Kanda would always have the right answer as those endlessly deep eyes stared straight at Tyki's golden ones.

Those seemed like the only times the Portuguese man could meet those eyes, so he treasured every minute, every second.

Otherwise, Tyki was pretty much left completely to his own imagination. Sometimes, it was Kanda's deep voice that seemed strange compared to his feminine appearance. Sometimes, it was the way Kanda moved as he sent that ball straight into the basket while barely brushing the nets at the side. Lately though, his minds and wet dreams and potential jack-off material centered around the rare smile Kanda would show.

He didn't know whether to be grateful to that redhead, or envious.

It happened just once, when the group of (however reluctant) friends - Kanda, Lavi, Alma, and Allen - passed his door as they headed towards their next class. Lavi had said something, prompting both Alma and Allen to blush furiously and faint respectively, while the Japanese man cracked a rare smile as a show of amusement. Kanda had turned his head then, the grin still lingering around those beautiful lips when he caught Tyki's eyes. He must've looked surprised, for the smile disappeared at a speed that would've baffled even the most technologically advanced slow-motion camera (on which it would've only appeared as a blur), replaced instantly by his customary scowl of death and a furious crimson blush.

Oh, the many times Tyki had climaxed with the assist of that image and his right hand.

Once, during a rare lunch, Kanda wasn't surrounded by his usual posse. Instead, he was eating his soba at an empty table, eyes on the physics textbook, but his attention elsewhere. Tyki had made up his mind then, as he saw the lonely Japanese man from across the cafeteria, that he would try to get closer to Kanda, when that (cursed) girl, Lenalee appeared by his side with a bright smile. Tyki knew though, that Kanda didn't really expect, nor particularly want her company, for his eyes kept furiously scanning the lines in the book, as if attempting to tune out whatever his childhood friend was saying. Kanda had looked up when his efforts proved futile, and - fatefully - met Tyki's from across the room. The Portuguese man saw the surprise in those beautiful eyes (that lit up most innocently when the sun shined on them at a certain angle), which he supposed was the reaction to what his own expression was. Slightly embarrassed at the face he didn't even know he was making, he turned away, and quickly walked out of the room.

He was stopped midway when a concerned student asked him with a blush why he looked so sad just then.

For the first time in his relatively long life, Tyki Mikk didn't know the answer to a question.

Once, as if possessed by his inner stalker, Tyki found himself walking towards the south gym, where he knew the kendo club was having their state-wide competition. He arrived at the door just when Kanda stepped up, his posture and the way he held his shinai radiating confidence and nonchalance. As expected, his poor opponent fell with a single blow. Tyki watched as the Japanese man defeated opponent after opponent, until he was up face to face with the captain of the other team. There was a heart-stopping moment when the captain's shinai prodded Kanda's shoulder (points were awarded accordingly), but Tyki could tell, by Kanda's stance, that his student was grinning. Of course he would, at the prospect of a finally worthy opposition. Tyki watched as Kanda charged, his movements graceful, kept, planned; never a wasted thrust, a wasted step. It was almost a dance, the way he spun around the captain, quickly flitting around and around to the opponent's defenseless side.

Somehow, Tyki knew that the captain had been given a handicap by the light-hearted way Kanda fought.

Or that might've been the experience he's had with Kanda's speed (after all, he didn't send the Japanese man down to the attendance office every morning for no reason).

Soon, the opponent was down, as the team ran towards Kanda, yelling with abandon and hero-worship. The Japanese man had taken off his helmet then, shaking his hair loose so the fine tresses fell to the small of his back. Tyki swore, that when Kanda's eyes met his once again, there was a triumphant glint in those blue blue eyes, and what seemed like a gentle, congratulatory feel in his.

Kanda also seemed to bring out the pathetic poet in him, the beautiful bastard. (Hooray for alliteration!)

Tyki didn't like that Alma Karma one bit.

See, though he may not seem like it, Tyki Mikk was the easily-jealous type. He had long since gauged the closeness of Kanda and his 'friends' and how aware he should be of them. Out of the three boys, Alma Karma scored top points.

For starters, that Allen Walker, though a good person, didn't get along with Kanda. Of course, that made Allen Tyki's favorite out of the bunch (besides Kanda, of course). Lavi Bookman Tyki had decided was a menace, but he and 'Yuu-chan' acted more like really good friends rather than potential couple material.

Alma Karma, on the other hand, was obviously hopelessly infatuated with Kanda. Just a little bit less than how much Tyki was infatuated, but infatuated nonetheless. It doesn't help matters that Alma was a close friend of the Japanese man (one of the selected few he actually recognizes as such), and had grown up with him in the same household (see, Kanda was an orphan, and Alma's parents had kindly took him in as a playmate for their son). Oh Earl, who knows what Alma had seen there, what he had done? Just thinking about it makes Tyki's blood boil.

Which... probably wasn't all that good for his blood pressure, as dictated by that Doctor Camelot. It's just one more proof that Alma was out to get him, as to eliminate any potential love enemies.

So, as Tyki thinks back to the full year he had been in love with one Yuu Kanda, he couldn't help but face-palm himself. WIth pained golden eyes, the Portuguese man could only stare at the pile of essays he had to correct, his red pen in hand, cap off and all. All he had to do was focus for a little bit, read the paper, and give it a two digit score (of course this paper wasn't going to meet his expectations; the only person so far to have gotten perfect scores on essays was one Lavi Bookman, and Tyki suspected he knew a lot more than he let on with that idiot act). But he couldn't. Not with these melancholic thoughts of Yuu Kanda running around in his head. He knew, from lots of practice, that once he starts thinking of Kanda, all hopes of accomplishing any work was down to zero. Zero, just like the amount of emotion Kanda held towards him, as opposed to his infinity and one percent (he liked the extra one; it threw people off) towards the Japanese man. Dammit. Hopeless wasn't enough for imaginary Kanda, apparently. He had to drive Tyki to the brink of metaphorical suicide as well.

Kanda... Why can't you just realize it already, so I don't have to sit here and pine after you like some forlorn, love-sick heroine of a sappy romance novel? Why can't you just realize it already, that...

"I love you..." Tyki whispered. Then, for good measure, he yelled at the empty room, empty campus, empty world. "I love you!"

The door promptly slammed open in response, revealing an angry-looking Kanda. Three succeeding blinks failed to luciditate the situation for the Portuguese man.

"Who are you talking to?"

...Presumably empty room, presumably empty campus, presumably empty world.

Ever the height of genius, Tyki managed, "What?"

"Who are you talking to??" Kanda repeated, taking long strides forward until he stood in front of Tyki's desk, looking suspiciously at the innocent Blackberry lying next to the stack of paperwork.

"Who was I talking to...?"

Kanda sighed in impatience, snapping Tyki out of his surprised reverie, drawing out some hidden ire. Who was the source of all his irritation to sigh athim?

"When you said..." By the yellow but sharp glow of the desk-light on Tyki's table, he could just see the dark flush across Kanda's face as he trailed off, his previous bravado all gone.

"When I said...?" The Portuguese man prompted, having just the little clue of what Kanda was talking about. Could it be...? Could it possibly be...?

"When you said... I... love..." At this time, Kanda's voice had dimmed to just the barely audible whisper, and his head had fallen forward so that his bangs shielded his eyes. Slowly, as to not startle the man, Tyki stood and walked to the other side of the table. Gently, he brushed aside the silky hair to reveal Kanda's embarrassed, downcast gaze.

"When I said I love you?" he finished quietly, fingertips trailing softly to a porcelain cheek, staying there teasingly, waiting for Kanda's answer. A long, long moment passed before Kanda's tiny, almost unnoticeable nod, when Tyki feared that of all times, he had judged wrong, and was about to be punched in the face and violently plummeted into a little pulp for sexual harassment. The nod came as a great relief for him, as the Portuguese man released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and pulled Kanda into a tight, but warm hug. He could feel him tense, but soon relax into the cocoon of welcoming warmth. All too soon, the Japanese man pulled away, hands lingering at the cloth of Tyki's suit, eyes shifting uncertainly across Tyki's features.

"Kanda...?" the professor questioned softly.

"...You didn't answer me."

With a quiet chuckle, Tyki cupped the slighter man's cheek, pulling Kanda up to meet his eyes. The uncertain in blue depths melted away at the certainty in golden ones as Tyki leaned closer and closer, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. For a minute, the two stayed that way, breathing each other's air, eyes searching into each other's for any sign of falsehood and trickery. Then, slowly, blue eyes fluttered shut as Kanda pressed forward just a little bit more, moulding their lips together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"...And that's my answer..." Tyki's whisper ghosted across Kanda's lips, and the Japanese man shivered in his arms. Oh, how Tyki wished to continue this, how he wished to kiss his now-lover into blissful oblivion, see the absolute perfection that was Kanda, feel him, touch him, be inside him... But... But...

"...I have paperwork, Kanda... They're due tomorrow..."

"...Are you fucking with me?"

* * *

**A/N: I know... Fail ending...**

**Written on LiveJournal (my name's hyuuganeji11, for anyone who wants to know)**

**0.0**

**FailFic. Feeling generous with reviews?**


End file.
